


Not Cutting You Out

by topofthechain



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topofthechain/pseuds/topofthechain
Summary: Hyeongjun waits on a groupmate to send his contributions to a video project. Wonjin accompanies him as midnight approaches.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Not Cutting You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: You Can Stay (I recommend the Stray Kids song titled as such)
> 
> I wrote most of this in about one hour and then spent a lot of time editing it. This was inspired by my teacher telling me to sleep a little less for the sake of my coursework.

Hyeongjun drops his phone on the corner of his table, wanting nothing more than to get a response from his stupid groupmate. He could’ve submitted the video a whole day ago if it hadn’t been for this annoying idiot who won’t get his work done on time without being repeatedly pressed about it. And Hyeongjun has done it all: texted, called, even went to his dorm, only to discover that the guy’s been very busy hitting people up on Tinder. Hyeongjun can’t stand it when someone puts dating over the grades of five university students. He’d given that groupmate the easiest part too, and yet he’s been taking the most time to do it.

He mindlessly checks the video another time, wincing every time it hits a spot where there’s a missing video. Damn that guy, seriously. He told Hyeongjun he would get his parts filmed and ready three hours ago, but there’s been no update from him since then.

Perched on the chair next to Hyeongjun, Wonjin isn’t oblivious to his exasperation at all. The nervous and irritated tension radiates off Hyeongjun’s skin just as much as his bright and lovable energy do on every other day. He’s watched Hyeongjun edit the videos: cutting out unnecessary parts, adding subtitles or captions and adding video effects so that the whole group can get a good grade. It all rests on Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun finally looks away from his screen when he hears the sound of a message notification, picking his phone up. “Almost done, huh,” he spits when he opens the message, not at all convinced. “He better be.”

It’s at times like this where Wonjin is incredibly careful about what he says or does around Hyeongjun. One small mistake and Hyeongjun could lash out at him, and both of them don’t like it when that happens. So Wonjin stays next to Hyeongjun quietly for the most part, hoping that Hyeongjun will feel a little better knowing that his boyfriend is right beside him.

Hyeongjun impatiently taps his fingers against the tabletop, glaring at his computer screen with the ferocity of a wild animal about to tear its prey into shreds. Wonjin would be intimidated if this was one year ago, but things are a lot different now.

Seeing the minutes pass and the promised video clips still nowhere to be found, Wonjin watches Hyeongjun’s fists curl and uncurl. He wants to say something to make Hyeongjun laugh, but Hyeongjun doesn’t seem to be in the mood for jokes. He’s sitting up straight, hardly looking around.

Wonjin resolves to try and soothe Hyeongjun’s nerves, and slowly shifts closer to Hyeongjun. Hyeongjun notices, and turns to look at him, his gaze less intense than the one that he had been directing at his screen. Wonjin steals this opportunity without hesitation, quickly poking Hyeongjun’s cheek softly. Hyeongjun barely gives him any response, and from this Wonjin can tell that he doesn’t even have the energy to tell Wonjin to go away. Either that or he’s suddenly okay with Wonjin poking his cheeks now, and that doesn’t sound very likely.

Pouting, Wonjin takes hold of Hyeongjun’s left hand. Hyeongjun raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Not like Hyeongjun is using this hand for anything other than clenching it into a fist anyway. Wonjin gently massages each of his fingers’ joints, rubbing the smooth skin slowly. He’d say something comforting and encouraging too, but decides that offering silent support is probably the better option.

Hyeongjun continues clicking on different parts of the video, watching them over and over again to pick out anything that he can improve. Wanting to make sure it made sense, Hyeongjun had made Wonjin watch it a few times earlier that evening too.

Hyeongjun’s phone lights up with the sound of another notification, and he snatches it up, reluctantly letting go of Wonjin’s hand in the process. Hearing no complaints yet, Wonjin figures that the groupmate finally sent something to him. Quickly, Hyeongjun gets to work on his computer, importing the files into his video editing software, then adding the right ones to the right spots.

Other than a grumble here and there as Hyeongjun cuts out long pauses or parts he deems useless from the groupmate’s video clips, the last stretch of the editing process appears to be smooth. It’s satisfying watching Hyeongjun focus on his work, though Wonjin would prefer it if there wasn’t so much pressure to meet the deadline right now. There’s not even an hour left to the deadline, and Wonjin curses Hyeongjun’s groupmate under his breath.

Thankfully, Hyeongjun knows what he’s doing when it comes to projects like this. He’s been ready to get this over with for way too long. Wonjin hopes he doesn’t mess up somewhere.

Typing in another sentence to add to the last few seconds of the video, and replaying the end of the video, Hyeongjun visibly relaxes a little.

“Done?” Wonjin asks, voice soft.

“I just have to export and upload it now,” Hyeongjun replies, nodding. He glances at what time it is and grimaces, making firm clicks on his mouse to export the video.

Even before he clicks the ‘Confirm’ to get it to start exporting into an .mp4 file, Wonjin knows what’s coming. The video is over 15 minutes long, and there might not be enough time.

Hyeongjun stares at the progress bar tiredly. Wonjin frowns at the situation, fearing that all the effort Hyeongjun’s put in may be for naught if he can’t submit it on time.

“I hope I’ll never have to work with that guy ever again,” Hyeongjun mutters when the progress bar freezes for the fifth time. Wonjin nods in complete agreement.

Hyeongjun shifts uncomfortably as he waits. 20 minutes isn’t a lot of time, and it’s putting him on edge.

Carefully, Wonjin wraps one arm around Hyeongjun, then the other. “Hyeongjun?” he asks. Hyeongjun looks at him, confused. Wonjin offers a small smile. “It’ll be okay,” he continues.

“No, I’m afraid it might not be,” Hyeongjun protests.

“Hyeongjun, “ Wonjin says, somehow convinced that saying his boyfriend’s name will help calm him down. “Trust me.”

Hyeongjun narrows his eyes. “Not sure if I can,” he grumbles. Yet, Hyeongjun accepts Wonjin’s embrace slightly more, moving to sit closer to Wonjin despite having one eye glued to his screen.

Wonjin nods. “Yeah, I know. Hey, you shouldn’t keep looking, it’s only going to make you more anxious about it.” He lifts one arm to run his fingers through Hyeongjun’s hair, a slow and meticulous motion that he knows Hyeongjun is fond of.

“I’m painfully aware,” Hyeongjun says pointedly. Still, he finally looks at Wonjin properly, his arms also softly pressed against Wonjin’s sides. “You should go to sleep.”

“And if I say no?” Wonjin challenges.

“Then it’ll be your fault if you feel tired tomorrow,” Hyeongjun says. Knowing that Wonjin still won’t budge, he tucks his chin in his shoulder. Wonjin turns his head to drop a light kiss on Hyeongjun’s cheek.

Hyeongjun casts another glance at his screen, the progress bar finally moving closer to its finish line. Then he lets his eyes close, accepting how exhausted he is.

Noticing this, Wonjin readjusts himself slightly so Hyeongjun can rest in a more comfortable position. Staring at Hyeongjun again and smiling to himself about how cute Hyeongjun looks in his pyjamas, Wonjin feels grateful that Hyeongjun gave him a chance those months ago even though he despised Wonjin at the time. When he’s like this, Hyeongjun looks vulnerable, and Wonjin’s heart feels impossibly softer. Given that he had never expected that they would end up being a couple back when they had first met, Wonjin is still amazed every time he’s reminded of how much Hyeongjun trusts him now.

Remembering the project, Wonjin snaps out of his trance and spins around to check Hyeongjun’s computer screen. “It’s almost done!” he exclaims.

Hyeongjun blinks, forcing his eyes open. They watch the screen eagerly, anticipating the moment he gets the pop-up message declaring that the export has been successful.

It appears after another half a minute, and Hyeongjun is almost ready to jump in excitement. Quickly, he pulls away from Wonjin, grabbing his mouse once again as he opens the designated page for him to submit the final product. He keeps his left hand in Wonjin’s, holding on tightly. With only four minutes left, one small misclick could make the submission late.

The upload takes a lengthy moment, but once it’s in and Hyeongjun clicks the last button, both of them exhale in relief. They made it. Hyeongjun picks his phone up again, sending a text to the group so they know he’s submitted their video.

Putting it down, he shuts down his computer, then shifts back into Wonjin’s arms again. “Thank you for staying with me. I’m so glad it’s over now,” he mumbles.

“It’s alright,” Wonjin says calmly. “I’m happy it’s over now too. I’ll treat you to whatever you like tomorrow, how about that?”

“You always do,” Hyeongjun replies snarkily.

“You deserve it even more this time,” Wonjin insists.

“Fine,” Hyeongjun says, rolling his eyes while a smile tugs at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think fluff is my strong suit, but somehow, most of what I write is fluff.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I welcome kudos and any feedback including thoughts about this fic and how I can improve!


End file.
